


The Boy Is Mine

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [19]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jealousy, M/M, Moving On, Past Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Possessive Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “What’s up, Cap?” Buck asked as soon as he spotted Bobby. Bobby just nodded towards the entrance and Buck raised an eyebrow. He turned towards where Bobby had nodded and he stiffened by what he saw.Standing by the entrance to the station was Abby and her fiancee.---Or, when Abby and Sam come by the station to thank Buck, some surprising events unfold.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 23
Kudos: 582





	The Boy Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After the train crash with Abby, she and her fiance come to the station to thank Buck personally. Eddie lets his jealous streak take over and subtly lets Abby know that Buck has also moved on. Buck is just a tad bit confused by Eddie's possessiveness but doesn't mind it. He quietly lets Abby know that she did him dirty by leaving the way she did, but they say goodbye on good terms. Then Buck has to deal with Eddie and get some answers from him about what all that display was

“Buckley, front and center!” Buck looked away from the truck that he was buffing when he heard Bobby call for him. He glanced over at Eddie, confused and a little concerned. Bobby calling that loudly for anyone couldn’t be that good. Eddie just shrugged and nodded towards where Bobby was probably waiting. Buck huffed and tossed the rag he was holding to Eddie before jogging over to Bobby.

“What’s up, Cap?” Buck asked as soon as he spotted Bobby. Bobby just nodded towards the entrance and Buck raised an eyebrow. He turned towards where Bobby had nodded and he stiffened by what he saw. 

Standing by the entrance to the station was Abby and her fiancee.

Buck had of course talked to Abby privately, trying to understand her reasons for a lot of things. And while he said he was happy for her, it didn't mean he was going to be happy to see her. In fact, he had kind of been hoping that he never saw her again. Buck fought back a sigh before walking over. 

“Hi Buck,” Abby said with a smile. Buck tried not to frown. That smile used to make his heart want to jump out of his chest. Now, it just made him sad. “We just wanted to…”

“We wanted to thank you,” Sam said. Buck glanced down at him, since he was in a wheelchair. He noticed that Eddie had come over, which made Buck feel a little more at ease. “I wanted to thank you. I know it was a tough and dangerous situation and you still did everything you could to rescue me.”

“I was just doing my job,” Buck said, fidgeting a little with his hands. He noticed Eddie, who was still in his peripheral vision, cross his arms over his chest.

“You went above and beyond for your job that night,” Abby said. “So we just wanted to thank you. No matter what happened between us, you didn’t let that stop you from being a really great firefighter.” Buck felt his body stiffen when Abby mentioned their past relationship. It was one thing to bring it up. It was another to bring it up in front of the person she was with after him. The person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. 

“You both moved on and Buck was just doing his job.” Buck glanced over at Eddie as he walked over. He had an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes narrowed in on Abby. “Now, as nice as this is, we do have a job to do.” Buck tilted his head slightly as Eddie spoke, not sure what was going on. He glanced back at Abby, who seemed to be watching both of them carefully.

“Right of course,” Sam said with a nod. “Again, thank you. We both appreciate it.” Buck just nodded, attempting a smile. He could barely think about them now that he was trying to understand why Eddie had jumped in. 

“Buck,” Abby said, a small smile on her face. “I’m happy for you too.” And then, she turned and left, wheeling Sam back out the station entrance. 

“Good riddance,” Eddie muttered before walking away. Buck stared after him, his mouth opening and closing a few times before chasing after Eddie.

“What the heck was that?” Buck asked, following Eddie into the locker room. 

“I was just trying to get them off your case,” Eddie said. “You were clearly uncomfortable and it’s unfair of Abby to show up at your place of work like that.”

“Yeah but,” Buck started, his face twisting in confusion. “That comment you made…”

“She just needs to leave you alone, Buck,” Eddie said, twisting his lips into a line. “She needs to back off and stop reaching out to you. You guys are supposed to be over.” Buck tilted his head, still very confused. He didn’t understand why Eddie was acting this way. And then it hit him, the tone of voice, the comment, the saying Abby needed to back off, it all made sense. 

“Are you jealous?” Eddie’s eyes went a little wide at that and Buck felt a smile stretch across his face. “You are jealous!”

“One would have to be dating to feel jealous,” Eddie said. “Besides, Abby needs to know that you’re not pining over her.”

“You told her we both moved on,” Buck pointed out. “And you were totally backing me up like a possessive boyfriend or something.”

“Buck, shut up.”

“Make me,” Buck said, a cheeky smile on his face. “You want me to stop talking about how jealous you are, then make me. Or we could keep talking about that very jealous and possessive move over…” Buck didn’t get to finish because Eddie had surged forward, crashing his lips into Buck’s. Buck let out a surprised noise before melting into the kiss. Eddie’s fingers were knotted into the front of his shirt, but they uncurled, sliding down to Buck’s sides, in a move that had him feeling a little weak in the knees. 

“You’re an idiot,” Eddie huffed out as soon as he pulled away. Buck chuckled, a shy smile crossing his face that had Eddie smiling back at him. 

“An idiot who’s hopefully taking you to dinner tonight?” Eddie chuckled and gave his answer in a kiss. Buck’s lips twitched up in a smile. It was turning into a day full of surprises, but this one he actually was enjoying. 

Eddie pulled away, straightening out Buck’s shirt as he did, a smile and a look of adoration on his face. Buck could only watch him with an equally adoring look. When Eddie deemed Buck presentable enough, he nodded to the truck that they had been polishing earlier. 

“Come on.” Eddie reached his hand out and Buck let his fingers interlace with Eddie’s, both of them grinning at each other. Eddie tugged him towards the door, but Buck hesitated.

“But just to be clear,” Buck said, a smile still on his face. “You were totally jealous.”

“What’s there to be jealous of?” Eddie said, a smirk forming across his lips. “You’re mine now.” And as he tugged Buck’s hand again, Buck was helpless but to follow.


End file.
